I Don't Know You Any More
by CullenLove
Summary: After drinking from a rabid bear on a hunting trip, Edward begins to change... emotionally and physically. How can he restrain himself when his vampire instincts slowly take over him, screaming at him to kill the only woman he has ever loved?
1. Blood Eyes

Prologue Bella's POV 

I gasped, and my hand went to my heart. I could feel it thudding away in my chest- so that meant I was still alive. My lungs constricted, and I fought for breath as the pain threatened to drag me under. It felt like I was ripping open- like a rag doll from the seams. My breathing became jagged and fast, horror clouding my brain and making my legs freeze. I felt like the rabbit caught under the headlights- I didn't know which way to run.

Edward walked forward at a leisurely pace, revelling in my terror. One edge of his mouth curled up in a sneer, a shadow of the smiles I had seen him produce with those same lips. His hair was blowing slightly in the wind, the bronze in it catching the light and reflecting it. His skin- the same skin I had loved and touched before- was shining as sunbeams glittered off it. I put one hand in front of my face as flickers of light hit my sensitive eyes.

"Am I too bright for you?" Edward said, his voice hard and icy. He laughed coldly. I felt further from him than I had ever felt before. This was his vampire side… it was not only the sun he was reflecting- it was the cruelness, inhumanity and malice of the Volturi as well.

"…Edward?" I choked, my voice raspy.

He ignored me, just lifted his arms- his perfect, marble, beautiful arms- and held his palms towards me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he drawled. He came closer, and I stepped back.

For a few seconds, he stared at me. My eyes were wide with fear, my legs shaking. I could feel cold sweat breaking up on the back of my neck, hairs standing up as my body told me to run- run, run and not stop for anything.

But I couldn't. I couldn't get enough of him.

My eyes travelled down his face to his neck, to the hollow of his collarbone, to crease of his elbow, to every place I had known and loved.

"Edward!" I said, my voice wavering.

He ignored me once again. Perhaps he thought a human was too low to bother with.

"Edward! This isn't you!" I pleaded.

He took a step closer my way, his body only a metre away from me- but he towered over me now. He pushed against my chest with his hands, and I felt myself being slammed back into a wall.

"Edward!" I pleaded. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop saying his name. It felt cold and foreign on my lips now, like some long forgotten love that could never be.

"Yes?" He said. "I believe that is my name you are calling."

"I love you, Edward!"

And then he smiled. His teeth scared me- like they never had before. They were so white, so dazzling, so dangerous. Like every other part of him. Why hadn't I been able to stay away from him?

And then he said the words that broke my heart.

"Well, I don't love you."

I couldn't breathe. I just stared. Stared in complete horror.

Edward slammed me back against the wall again, and I felt my head crack. Blood began to coat my face, running down my forehead, dripping from the end of my nose, pooling in the hollows of my cheeks.

"You don't…" I gasped, "You don't mean that."

I felt the metallic bitter tang of blood in my mouth, running down my teeth. I expected I looked like a vampire now, pale and bloody.

"Oh," Edward said. He raised one perfect eyebrow in an expression of mocking and hatred. "I think I do."

Then he leaned forward, and his scent swept over me. Stronger now, as if in anticipation. I felt myself breathe in deeply- I had no control over my nose.

"I am a perfect predator, am I not?" Edward said. He leaned forward and licked my cheek, tasting the blood. I could feel the tingle of cold skin where his tongue had been.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered. I couldn't will myself to speak any louder. My throat felt like it was burning- white-hot flames that licked up my face. This was not the pain a vampire felt on the day of turning- this was worse. This was my heart, squeezing and pumping- fighting to live.

"Oops," Edward said, running one of his long spider-like fingers down my cheek. "I think I broke your skull. What a shame… I shouldn't waste the blood."

I raised my hands to push him backwards, but he batted me away as if I was a fly- his cold skin striking my hot flesh in a shattering wave of agony. I looked at my wrist, could see the blood thudding through my veins, and could feel the pulse of my heartbeat- the heat that flushed across my face.

"Edward," I breathed, my voice turning into a beg, "Please. Don't kill me."

How strange it was, that I feared for my life. And from him…

He smiled again, his sharp teeth a mere inch from my lips. He pushed his body against me, jamming me against the wall, cutting off my only escape route. As if I could have run from him!

And then he leant forward, his nose brushing mine. I shook from head to toe, my body shuddering. I felt his cold hands on my shoulders, pinning me where he wanted me.

I looked up his face; to the thing that I loved the best about him. His _eyes. _

A scream burst from my lips when I noticed them. He jammed his palm over my mouth, stopping the noise. He stared at me through a pair of gold eyes that were slowly turning red.

"You see?" Edward said. "One drop is all it takes…"

By the time he had finished his sentence they were deep maroon- the colour of blood. And then he leant forward, and bit down on my neck.

**If you want me to write the story behind this… then review!  
CullenLove **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from that damned rabid bear that caused all the trouble!**


	2. Not The Only Hunter

Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure ! Hehe that sounds dirty :D 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Bella's POV 

"BELLA!"

I opened one eye and groaned loudly- it had been Alice calling, no doubt wanting me for another makeover. I rolled over on the bed and bashed into something hard. My breath left me in a whoosh.

"Good morning," Edward whispered softly, extending one arm to wrap around my shoulders.

"Edward," I said, smiling. "I missed you."

"It was only one night, love," Edward replied, leaning closer to me. His golden eyes were an inch away, his cold lips brushing mine.

I put my finger over his lips and whispered, "Not yet."

"Why?" Edward said. His eyebrows pulled together with confusion, then a knowing look swept across his face, like he was pleased with himself for remembering that I needed a human minute. "Okay," he said. "Off you go then."

I slid out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, reluctantly leaving Edward lounging on the bed.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted again as I closed the bathroom door. From her voice, I recognised that she was downstairs. Then I could hear light pixie steps on the stairs, and she danced down the corridor and rapped on the bathroom door. "Bella!"

"What?" I said.

"Are you in the shower yet?" Alice asked, her high voice muffled by the door.

"No," I answered. "What do you want?"

"I want to pick what you wear today," Alice said. "Open the door."

I slid back the lock and opened the door. Alice was bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I pick your clothes for today, Bella? Oh, please!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing. "Stop that, you're giving me a headache."

"Can I?" she pressed.

"Fine," I said, "But nothing too outrageous, and you're not giving me a makeover."

"Awww, Bella!"

"Nope. No way."

"Pleeeease!"

"No makeovers today Alice," I said, and closed the bathroom door in her face.

I heard her laugh and then skip down the corridor to her room, presumably going to pick me an outfit.

By the time I had had a shower, blow-dried my hair, and brushed my teeth, Alice was knocking on the door again. I slung a towel around my body and opened the door.

"Here are your clothes," Alice said.

I put on the blue blouse, which I recognised as mine, but stared down at the white jeans she was holding. "Those aren't mine."

"I brought them for you, Bella," Alice said.  
"Alice…!"

"Don't you like them?" she said, putting on her puppy-dog face.

"Of course I do," I said, "I just don't like you spending money on me!"

I heard Edward laugh from his bedroom.

"Put them on, then," Alice said.

I did as she asked, and she then passed me a gold belt to go with them. I sighed deeply, but knew complaining wouldn't make a difference. Finally, she pushed a pair of gold pumps into my arms.

"I got these because I knew you don't like high heels," Alice said, grinning.

"Thank you," I said grumpily. I turned to look in the mirror. As usual, the clothes Alice had picked went perfectly together. I couldn't say I was surprised. "Thanks Alice!" I said again, this time with more enthusiasm.

"I knew you would like them," Alice said. "You can thank Jasper that I didn't get you a new top as well. He told me that you wouldn't like that so much."

"Thanks Jasper," I called. I heard him chuckle from downstairs.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the corridor, hanging the towel I had used on the rack.

At that moment, I spotted Edward leaning lazily against the doorframe of his bedroom. My breath caught in my throat. He was just so _beautiful. _And he was all _mine. _Edward had changed while I was in the shower, into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. He grinned when he saw me.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Edward said. He came down the corridor towards me, and lifted my face into a kiss. "Fluttering away like a bird's wings."

"You have that effect on me," I whispered when he pulled away, keeping up those strict boundaries on our physical relationship.

"Bella, I have to go out today," Edward said sadly when we were back in his bedroom.

"Out?"

"Hunting," Edward said.

I sighed deeply.

"It's only for a day," Edward said. "I'll stay in the hunting grounds close to Forks."

"No, no," I said. "You can go wherever you want. Don't stay close just for me."

"It's not worth going far anyway," Edward said. "I'd miss you too much."

I smiled and ran one hand through his bronze hair.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Edward said no louder than he had been speaking to me before.

The door opened, and Jasper was standing outside. "Good morning Bella," he said softly.

"Morning," I answered.

"Are you coming, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I'll just be a minute."

"Emmett and I will wait downstairs," Jasper said smoothly.

Edward nodded, and Jasper turned to go. The next second, Alice appeared where Jasper had been a second before.

"Edward," she said, her voice like silver bells.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask your permission to give Bella a makeover."

"It's not up to me," Edward said. "But as I'm going hunting…"

"Please, Bella," Alice said, turning to me. She had her hands clasped together in front of her chest like she was begging. "I can even kneel to beg, if you want."

"Alice," I moaned. "I hate makeovers."

Alice's face dropped. She sniffed loudly and ran out of the room. I could hear her sobbing as she ran down the corridor, no doubt wishing she could cry.

"Alice!" I shouted, immediately feeling massively guilty.

"Yes?" She said hopefully, appearing back at the door straight away.

"Fine, you can give me a makeover."

"YAY!" she said, jumping into the air. I saw a blur as she ran faster and faster around the room.

Edward was sitting next to me on the bed one second, and the next he had jumped into Alice's path and they had collided with a sound like a rockslide.

"EMMETT! ALICE!" I heard Esme scream. "STOP FIGHTING!"

I heard a loud angry huff from downstairs, and recognised it as Emmett. He raised his voice and screamed back. "I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT THIS TIME!"

"IT WAS EDWARD!" I heard Alice shout as she tried to disentangle herself from Edward's iron grip. She was squirming, but Edward was laughing, his arms locked like a cage around her body. "HE WONT LET ME GO!"

Before I could even follow his movement, Jasper was in the room, running straight for Edward. All three flew across the room and whacked into the wall, still punching and kicking and trying to get free. It was a mass of moving limbs, all struggling. I laughed from the bed.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT BE BREAKING THE FURNITURE!" Esme shouted. She appeared at the doorway and scowled. "BOYS AND GIRLS!"

Her hands were on her hips. "STOP THAT NOW!"

The mass of limbs froze. I could see Alice's still hand, stopped mid-punch.

"GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" Esme shouted.

The next second, all three were sitting in opposite corners of the room, looking sheepish. Alice was fiddling with a thread on the bottom of her jeans.

Esme surveyed the room silently with her hands in fists. Suddenly she stopped with her eyes fixed on Edward's face, and screamed. "YOU DON'T WEAR SHOES IN THE HOUSE!" She ran towards him, with her arms outstretched as if to strangle him. "I spent years doing up this house! Picking the furniture, painting the walls, fixing and washing and setting up and cleaning! AND YOU WEAR YOUR SHOES UPSTAIRS! Oh, the shame! THE HORROR! DIRTY foot marks on my CLEAN CARPETS!"

Edward suddenly got up and bolted from the room. Esme ran out after him, still screaming about the terribleness of dirty shoes.

I sighed deeply. "That was something."

"Esme doesn't like dirt in the house," Alice explained.

Carlisle appeared at the door, a frown on his face. "Don't do that again," he said with authority, "Esme works hard on this house." Then he saw me on the bed, giggling, and broke into laughter himself.

"When will Edward be back?" I asked.

"When Esme has finished with him," Carlisle said.

"We were going to go hunting," Jasper said. "Emmett and Edward and I."

"Hmm?" Carlisle said.

"Today," Jasper carried on. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I will actually," Carlisle said. "I haven't hunted for a couple of weeks."

Edward appeared in the doorway and dodged past Carlisle. He ran towards me and sat down on the bed, lifting me onto his lap. I noticed that he had taken his shoes off.

"Hello Esme," Carlisle said, putting his arm across her shoulders.

"We have some naughty children," Esme said, grinning now. She looked at me. "Would you like some breakfast, Bella dear?"

"I'll wait until Edward has gone, thank you Esme," I replied.

The rest of the family filed out of the room. Edward turned to me.

"I'll miss you while you're gone," I muttered.

"I'll be back before you notice," Edward said. He kissed me once, then swept out of the room.

Edward's POV 

"Where are we going to hunt?" Emmett asked.

"Just close by," I replied.

"Aww," Emmett said. "There aren't enough grizzlies around here!"

"Sorry," I said. "You and Jasper and Carlisle can go somewhere else, if you want. I just want to be back quickly."

"No, no," Carlisle said. "We'll come with you."

"I want to be back to Alice too," Jasper said. "We're going out tonight."

"Where?" Emmett asked. "Anywhere Rose and I could come?"

"You can come if you want," Jasper said. "I don't know where we are going though. Alice didn't tell me."

"You probably shouldn't go, Emmett," I said. "Alice has kind of planned a special night for just them two."

"You know where I'm going?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said, dodging a tree. We were streaking like bullets away from our house, through the trees. "I read her mind."

"Where then?"

"She asked me not to tell you."

"Oh, okay. It's a surprise then," Jasper smiled, his brilliant teeth glimmering. He jumped a ditch and carried on running.

We ran on in silence for another fifteen minutes, until we were miles and miles away from Forks.

"Here will be fine," Carlisle said. We were smack bang in the middle of a valley. I could smell the animals, could almost hear their heartbeats.

"See you guys later," Emmett said.

"We can meet back here in about three hours," Carlisle said. He sped off northward into the forest, disappearing in a second. Emmett grinned then went east.

_Which way shall I go? _I heard Jasper think.

"Want to go for a double-kill Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Alright," I answered. I turned west, and Jasper followed me.

_What type of animal shall we get? _Jasper thought. I could hear his thoughts more clearly than if he had spoken words.

_Grizzly bear? _He wondered.

I shook my head. Emmett would want a grizzly, and we couldn't kill too many.

We could go for elk, but they aren't very exciting. How about your all time favourite- mountain lion? 

I hesitated for a moment then shook my head. I didn't want their population dropping too low either. I'd killed quite a few recently.

_Hmmm… _Jasper thought. _I can't think of anything else. Let's just see what we come across then. _

After an hour looking for animals, all we could find were the boring ones to hunt- small animals or herbivores.

Jasper and I came to a stop in a clearing.

"I think we're going to have to split up," Jasper said. "We aren't going to find anything big enough for the both of us."

I nodded then dodged back into the trees, leaving Jasper to go the opposite way. I picked up my speed and quietened my feet, so I made no noise as I rushed by.

My mind wandered back to Bella, waiting for me back home. _Maybe I should just give up now, and go back_. I hoped she wasn't getting worried; that she was surviving the makeover Alice was giving her.

I jumped a fallen tree trunk and landed in a run again, never breaking my pace. I suspect I would be a blur of white, black and bronze, if humans spotted me. That was if they noticed me at all.

As I ran, I began to notice that there was something wrong with the forest. It was too quiet- the trees that were normally teeming with birds and small animals were empty. The only noise was my feet striking the mossy forest floor, but I could only hear that because of my sensitive hearing.

Suddenly, as I dodged another tree, going slightly downhill now and picking up speed, I spotted the carcass of a bear lying on the ground. The type Emmett liked.

I stopped running and jogged over to it. As I turned it over, I saw the tooth marks in its neck- the deep trenches that had been gauged in its flesh. There were too many for it to have been Emmett, and the marks were not the right shape for Emmett's teeth. Another thing that told me a vampire had not done this was the fact that the bear was full of blood. It was matted in its fur, and crusted on its snout. I smelt the blood and estimated that this animal had been dead for about an hour.

I saw a torn arm that had been flung across the earth, the muscles ripped and blood drying on the moist grass.

So there was another deadly hunter in this forest then. And it was close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, yes, crap cliffy, I'm sorry!

I tried my best :P

Please review!

CullenLove


	3. Anger Bites

I am really sorry this chapter is quite short, only 4 pages on Word… but I have been tied up with homework, piano practice and my other stories! I hope you like it anyway!

(Feel free to suggest anything you think would be good in the story! I will listen to suggestions and if they are good, use them and put your name in the 'with thanks to' column!! Lol )

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! 

**-----XXXXX-----XXXXX------XXXX-----XXXXX------XXXXX-----XXXX-------XXX**

Edward's POV

The bear stared at me through its beady black eyes, its body tense. A line of saliva hung from one corner of its mouth, and there was dried blood in its fur.

_Another bear, _I thought.

I had just found the body of the other bear ten minutes ago, lying ripped and torn in the middle of the forest. This one was very much alive.

A loud roar shattered the silence. The bear was taller than me- much taller- but also slower. As it lunged forward to attack with a swipe of its massive paw, I moved at vampire speed behind it.

It looked confused, and lumbered forward. I could see its ears were pricked up. As it noticed me again, standing tall and still as a ghost behind it, it spun with a bellow and charged. As I dodged and ran and jumped, and it attacked again and again only to miss, I noticed that it was acting oddly for a grizzly. They usually didn't attack until provoked, but I had not even come near it. I suspected that it had been the killer of the other bear. Maybe they had been two males, caught in a fight over a mate or a particular area of land?

_It's not getting tired, _I thought after a while. _Maybe I should go in for the kill. _

Instead of dancing away again when it attacked, this time I jumped forward and sank my teeth into its neck. The bear yelled in agony and swiped at me with its paw, but I clung on. I could feel the hammering blows to the back of my head. _Why was the bear this strong? _I thought. They normally were strong, but not to this extent. This was like a werewolf's strength.

Slowly, as I drank more and more blood, the bear stopped struggling and went limp. The blood tasted odd in this animal- too sharp and metallic. I kept drinking though- the more I drunk now, the longer I could have before I had to leave Bella again to go hunting.

The bear finally dropped from my arms when I had drunk it dry. I didn't usually need this much blood to keep going, but for some reason I had not stopped drinking until there was no more left in the carcass.

I felt stronger now, stronger than I had felt in a long time. I flexed my muscles as I began to run again, the trees shimmering into a green blur as I ran faster and faster.

**Carlisle's POV**

Emmett and Jasper were already at the meeting place by the time I got there. Jasper was leaned against a tree, humming to himself, and Emmett was sitting on a log.

"Did you have a good hunt, then?" I asked them.

Jasper nodded.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "It was okay. Not the best… I couldn't find a grizzly."

"Hmm," I said. "That's odd. I didn't find any large animals either."

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He and I split up. We were going to go for a double kill, you know, get something big? But there weren't any animals about and we ended up splitting up. Edward went east."

"Oh well," Emmett said, "He'll find his way here then."

I had time to wonder about the lack of animals in the forest. For the most part of half an hour, I debated in my head what could have happened. Maybe we had been here too many times, and killed all the large animals? Maybe their populations were too low because of us, and there weren't enough to mate. I didn't think this was likely, because we had been very careful. Maybe other vampires had visited this forest to hunt, a large coven perhaps? I didn't come to a conclusion and left it to mystery.

Edward burst into the clearing an hour later.

"Where were you?" Emmett asked him.

I looked closer at Edward's eyes as he walked forward. For some strange reason, and I couldn't place it, his eyes were different from normal. They were a light gold, almost a yellow colour they were so light.

"Sorry," he said softly. He didn't offer any more information.

"Let's go then," I said, and we began to run.

**Alice's POV**

I perfected the last curl on Bella's head before switching off the equipment at the socket. I turned her chair so she could see herself in the mirror, and then closed my eyes, because I could feel a vision coming on. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door and noticed Jasper's muffled voice, and then I was in the other world where the future is reality.

_I was seeing through Edward's eyes- no, wait- I was Edward. _

_I could feel emotions coursing through me- anger and annoyance so fierce that the mask of calm that was normally on my face slipped away. A low growl burst out of my throat like the rasping of a saw. _

"_Calm it, Edward," Esme's soft voice called from the other room. This only made me angrier… and the growls turned louder. _

_My stance slipped into a crouch, my fists clenched. I could feel my eyes boring into Emmett's, and he was staring at me in confusion. _

"_Edward?" _

_I looked across at Alice standing in the other corner of the room. I turned my head so it was tilted to one side, and listened. _

"_What is up with you?" she asked. "You've been odd lately."_

"_I'm sorry, Edward," Emmett said, anxious to make up with me, "I didn't mean it. You know I wasn't serious."_

_I advanced towards him, my eyes conveying hatred that I was somehow feeling. I didn't know why I was so angry- I couldn't control myself. _

_I heard the bang of a door and suddenly Carlisle was in the room, with Esme on his heels. Rosalie watched from the top of the staircase with her pot of nail polish in her hand. _

"_Edward?" Jasper said this time. I snapped my head around to face him. He was looking at me softly, his hands up and palms towards me. He had one line of stress on his forehead but his body gave the impression he was relaxed- which obviously wasn't the case. "Are you alright? Your emotions are haywire."_

_I turned back to Emmett, who was still in the same position as before. I advanced towards him, my lips pulled back over my teeth. _

"_Are you going to attack me, Edward?" Emmett said softly. I wouldn't have expected these words from him, and strangely, they calmed me. I stopped in my tracks- battling with my emotions. After several minutes standing there- and the rest of the family watched in concerned silence- I had calmed down enough. I sighed deeply, and flopped back onto the sofa. _

"_I'm… sorry, Emmett," I said, "I don't know what was up with me… and that was rude. Please forgive me."_

"_Sure, sure," Emmett said, clapping me on the shoulder softly. "I forgive you."_

When I opened my eyes, it was only Jasper and I in the room and we were on the bed. My head was laid back against his shoulder, and he was rubbing his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

"Alice?" he said softly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What did you see?"

I didn't answer the question, just looked at him through my lashes for a couple of seconds. I knew it was wrong to divert the question, but the vision had unsettled me. _What had put Edward into that mood? He would never do that!_

"So you're back from hunting then? Was it good?" I asked.

"Not so good," Jasper explained, "We couldn't find any large animals. There must have been something killing them all."

"And what about… Edward?" I added.

"He found a bear," Jasper answered, "Must have been the only bear in the whole forest. He got the best hunting, he did! His eyes were so light they were almost yellow!"

"He drank from a bear?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, "He found one in the forest apparently."

"But bears are Emmett's favourite," I said.

"Well Edward found it. I guess he couldn't find anything else," Jasper said, tucking some hair behind my ear, "The forest was quiet today."

"Hmmmh," I said. I kissed Jasper lightly then squirmed out of his arms. "I'm going to see Edward," I said.

**---------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXX-------XXXXXXX-------XXXXXX-----XXXXXX---**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!  
The story out of the three I am writing for Twilight that I get the most reviews on I will post first :D**

**So if you want it to be this one, review!**

**CullenLove**


	4. Fitting

Sorry it was a while posting this! I was away for the weekend without Internet so I couldn't post it! I hope you like this chapter!  
And I realize I have been somewhat forgetful with the disclaimers! I am very sorry, fan fiction people! Here is a special Disclaimer for you as an apology! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (--sniff, sniff--), not even the sexy god that is Edward. I do not own anything. My name is not Stephenie Meyer. I am not as much of a genius as her 

**I repeat, I do not own anything. Well, that's not strictly true… I do own my computer :D And I could call the plot mine… so don't you dare steal it!**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

**Last chappie:**

"_He drank from a bear?" _

"_Yeah," Jasper said, "He found one in the forest apparently."_

"_But bears are Emmett's favourite," I said. _

"_Well Edward found it. I guess he couldn't find anything else," Jasper said, tucking some hair behind my ear, "The forest was quiet today."_

"_Hmmmh," I said. I kissed Jasper lightly then squirmed out of his arms. "I'm going to see Edward," I said. _

Edward was lounging on the sofa when I came downstairs, his eyes fixed on the TV. He wasn't really watching it. He had no expression on his face, and it wasn't just a blank poker sort of face, it was really nothing that showed any type of feeling in him. It unsettled me.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

He turned his head to look at me but it felt like he was still miles away, not really listening. His eyes were glazed over. I walked lightly forward, and sat beside him on the sofa.

"How was the hunt?" I asked.

"Fine," he answered in a monotone.

"Edward," I muttered, putting a finger on his chin and turning his face to look at me. "Are you even listening?"

He stared at me blankly for a couple of seconds, then his eyes began to deepen in colour slightly and he blinked a few times. "What?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. "What did you just say?"

"I was asking how the hunt went," I repeated, and could feel the small frown that drew my eyebrows closer, but couldn't relax enough to get rid of it.

"Oh… It was good for me," Edward said, "I found a bear. Well, two actually. But one was already dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah. I guess the second bear I found must have killed it."

"And what about the others?" I asked, even though I knew most of it from Jasper. I wanted to hear it from him.

"Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper? They didn't find anything as big as a bear."

"Then why didn't you share the bear with them?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. "Why didn't I share the bear with them?" he asked himself under his breath. "I guess I drank it dry myself."

He was acting oddly. But what could I do? And what was making him this way? I didn't know. All I could go by was the fact that he hadn't seen any other vampires on the hunt, so they couldn't have used a power on him. I shook it off and went upstairs. When looked, he had leant back against the back of the sofa, and his face had slipped back into the 'no emotion' mask. He looked odd… but I couldn't place what it was.

**Bella's POV**

I was just looking through Edward's meticulously arranged CDs when I heard footsteps on the stairs. For the past half hour, my eyes had been sweeping through the many albums, song writers, artists, singles and such like that were in his shelves. Everything I saw now looked slightly blurry, like I was wearing glasses when I didn't need them, or was trying to open my eyes underwater. I rubbed my temples.

"Bella."

My name startled me, and I whipped around. Edward was standing in the doorway, smiling. His eyes were fixed on mine and they were sparkling.

"Edward," I whispered in greeting. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad it didn't take long," he said, crossing the room in a couple of strides and taking the CD case from my hand. He pushed it back onto the shelf then kissed the palm of my hand.

"Was the hunting good, then?" I asked.

"Not really," Edward said offhandedly. He suddenly swept me up in his arms and carried me bridal style over to the bed.

"But at least you got something," I said. "Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of gold." I ran one finger down his cheek and traced the outline of his lips.

He hummed quietly under his breath in contentment, and then leaned back onto the pillows. I leant back beside him and laid my head on his chest.

"Don't catch cold, love," he said, and pulled the covers over us.

"Have you see Alice since you got back?" I asked. "I saw her on her way downstairs and she seemed kind of… anxious."

"Anxious?" he repeated. I loved the soft sound of his voice. It was so beautiful.

"Yeah," I said, "She was looking for you, I think. Did she find you?"

"Who, Alice?" He looked confused.

"Yeah."

"I don't know," he said with a frown.

"You _don't know_?" I said in bewilderment.

"No," he said. He was silent for almost a minute, and then he spoke again. "I can't remember."

"You _can't remember_?" I repeated, knowing that I was probably starting to sound like a parrot.

"No," Edward said.

"What was the last thing you remember, then?" I asked, trying to make sense of this nonsense in my mind.  
"I remember hunting… and drinking from a bear. Then I don't remember a bit for a while… and then I remember Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle talking to me. Then I know we must have run home, because the next thing I remember was coming into this room."

"Why can't you remember?"

"I don't know," Edward said, with a troubled look on his face. "You know, this might sound stupid, but it feels like very familiar faces seem to wake me from a sort of dream. Seeing you when I came into the room must have 'woken' me."

"This is weird. I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

We thought in silence for a while, or at least I tried to think. Edward's sweet breath on the top of my head and his soft kisses on my scalp made it hard to think.

"But," I started, "If that theory is true… then why didn't you 'wake' when you saw Alice? She's familiar."

Edward frowned in thought. "I must be wrong, then."

"Why don't we go and see Carlisle?" I asked.

Edward was silent for so long I thought he might not have heard me. I repeated the question. He was silent some more.

"Edward?" I whispered, sitting up and turning to look at him. He had his eyes closed, and was not moving. He looked like he was asleep, but of course that couldn't be the case because vampires can't sleep. "Edward!" I said slightly louder. I shook him lightly by the shoulders, then harder. He didn't respond. I was about to scream for help when his whole body shuddered and his eyes flickered open. He started gasping loudly, and gathered fistfuls of the bed cover in his shaking hands.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," I said.

"No, no," Edward moaned loudly. He thrashed about on the bed and made dents in the iron bedpost with his head. "Please Bella… get away from me!"

I jumped off the bed, worry rising in me like a wave. Edward continued to thrash about on the bed, but there was nothing I could do, because if I could too close to his body he could hit me fatally or crush me with his vampire strength.

"Why can't I call Carlisle?" I asked him.

"No, no, no," Edward moaned. Then his gorgeous golden eyes rolled back into his head. That was the last straw for me. "CARLISLE!" I screamed at the top of my voice, "HELP!"

Hearing my scream, and worrying at the tone of my voice, Carlisle burst into the room a second later.

"Bella, what-" he started, but on seeing Edward, rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Carlisle said. He tried to hold Edward down, but Edward kept evading his arms and seemed to get a massive reserve of strength from somewhere. The bed began to creak. The noise that Edward was making whacking into Carlisle was like a rockslide, louder than anything I had heard before. I put my hands over my ears.

"I don't know! I was just talking to him and he didn't reply so I looked at him and he had his eyes closed and so I called his name and shook him a bit and after a while his body shuddered and he opened his eyes and started shaking and moaning-" I started, my voice getting higher and higher towards the end in worry.  
"Bella!" Carlisle scalded. "Slower!"

I started off again, but Carlisle held a hand up to silence me.

"EMMETT! Come here! I can't hold him down on my own!" Carlisle shouted. All the vampires, including Rosalie, appeared at the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Esme screamed, running over to the bed. Emmett and Jasper ran over and helped hold Edward down, and it was only between the three of them that he finally stilled. But still his body shuddered like ripples of shock going through him. I began to cry.

"Bella…" Edward groaned suddenly. He held up one still arm towards me. "Bella…" he moaned again.

"Is it safe to go over?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded once, so I approached the bed.

"I love you, Bella," Edward muttered. He was finally still.

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXX**

**Yeah, I know it's short! I hope you liked it!  
REVIEW!  
CullenLove**


	5. You Can't Leave Me!

**Author's Note: **

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own it. In my own world, however, it is a different matter :P

Okay, prepare for a very shocking chapter! And a long one too, as a treat!

And please enjoy and review at the end of it!

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXX

**Bella's POV**

I sat by Edward all night. And then I fell asleep in his arms. For once, he seemed to be sleeping himself. Though I knew he couldn't… he was probably in some sort of mental trance. I whimpered with worry.

How sad, that the first time we were literally 'sleeping together' was when Edward was sick. I racked my brains for a reason for his strange affliction. He had told me that vampires couldn't get sick… and Carlisle didn't have a clue what was wrong with him.

Although he didn't say anything, I knew Carlisle was thinking that it was probably all Edward's imagination. Not in a mean way, but that it was some sort of mental reaction to his mind reading abilities. Maybe he had used them for too long, and the barrage of 'voices' were getting too much for his head. Or maybe not.

_His brain can only take so much, _I thought. He was so clever; he knew so much… maybe there was limited space left!

Edward shifted in my arms, and for once, I felt like the protector. _Our roles are reversed… _

I kissed the top of his head and squeezed him closer to me. He mumbled something, and then his eyes clicked open like a shutter. He seemed to realize we were in his room, (I had moved out from Charlie's house once he had refused to let me get married) and he looked up at me with wide eyes. He looked like a little boy.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he said.

I felt myself moving and then I was in Edward's arms this time, and he was kissing the top of _my _head. In one of his lightning fast movements, he had switched our positions. It felt like our roles were reversing back to normal, and I sighed with relief. He seemed to look much better.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Edward whispered.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I said, just to check.

"Yes," Edward said softly. "I remember."

"You know, Carlisle said he thought it might be something like your mind was reacting to your power. Like there was only so much space in your mind left."

"But shouldn't Alice and Jasper feel it too, then?" he said.

"Jasper _feels._ That's nothing to do with his brain."

"Shouldn't he be having a heart seizure then?" Edward joked.

"His heart his dead," I whispered.

"So is my brain," Edward said. "I am all dead."

I moaned- I didn't like to hear him say that. I buried my face in his chest.

"What are we going to do today, then?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him with the wide eyes he had had before. "We're just going to forget about your fit, just like that?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, like he did when angry or stressed or worried. "What else can I do?" he whispered. "I don't know what caused it. Carlisle has no idea. I can't exactly do anything about it."

"Shouldn't you go and see a doctor?" I muttered.

"A _doctor? _Seriously, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"How do you think a doctor would react to the fact that I had no heartbeat? It would give our secret away. Besides, Carlisle is a doctor better than any other, and he doesn't know what caused it."

"I guess," I said, a feeling of uneasiness rising in me.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I feel a bit shaken…" I said. "I just want to laze about with you all day."

Edward grinned and slid out of bed. He picked me up in his arms and walked out his bedroom door.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were in the room. Alice was reading a magazine of the seat on the right of the room, Emmett was lifting weights, and Jasper was on the left of the room, reading.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle is in the kitchen, Esme is with him, and Rosalie is upstairs, doing some sort of self-pampering session," Alice replied without looking up.

"Lets watch TV," Edward suggested.

Emmett looked up, and I noticed a mischievous glint in his eye. Suddenly he rushed over to the TV, and grabbed the remote of the top of it.

Edward frowned deeply, and set me down on the sofa. He sat next to me.

Emmett clicked on the TV, and switched between the channels so fast that the picture was a blur. His fingers were moving so quickly that they were a flash of white. He finally settled on some sort of program, which looked like a load of rubbish. There was a load of pretty girls, rolling around in some mud, and then slapping each other. I wondered what the hell channel it was.

"YAY!" Emmett boomed. "I love this program!" His eyes were fixed on the television.

Jasper and Alice didn't even look up, but Alice sniggered quietly. I watched her face, and it turned from amused to shocked. She slowly got up and went out of the room. No one else had realized, and I didn't mention it. I guessed she would come back sooner or later.

"We are not watching this!" Edward said angrily.

"Oh yes we are!"

"Emmett, switch it off now."

"No!"

"It's a load of-"

Jasper coughed loudly to cover the swear word. Honestly, I was shocked. I had almost never heard Edward swear before. Emmett must really be getting to him.

"_Stop _thinking that!" Edward said. "It's sick!"

"What?" Emmett said innocently. He seemed to be genuinely confused.

"Stop it!" Edward said through his teeth. He put his hands to his temples. His body was tense, and his jaw was clenched. I saw anger flash through his eyes.  
"I'm not thinking anything," Emmett said with a frown.

"You wouldn't do that," Edward said, as if replying to a thought that Emmett was swearing he wasn't thinking. "Don't you dare!" Edward said. He grabbed my shoulders rather forcefully and pulled me into a stone embrace, which felt like a restraining cage. He looked like he was trying to protect me, but from what? Surely not from Emmett!

Suddenly, Edward growled loudly and fiercely. The sound seemed to chill me to my bones. For once, I was actually afraid of Edward. And then, suddenly, he let me go.

"Calm it, Edward," Esme called from the other room.

Edward stood up from the sofa, and growled louder. He suddenly slipped into a crouch, and glared at Emmett. Emmett looked confused.

"Edward?"

The voice was clear, like a bell. It was Alice, back in the room. Edward turned to her, and like an animal, he cocked his head to the side to listen.

"What is up with you?" she said, "You've been odd lately."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Emmett blurted out, "I didn't mean it! I wasn't serious. I'll change the channel for you! I promise you can choose whatever you want. But I don't know what you were on about- I wasn't thinking anything."

Edward walked slowly and deliberately forward. His squared shoulders were facing towards me, his glorious face hidden. I was somewhat glad I couldn't see the anger in his eyes. It scared me.

Suddenly, there was a bang of a door, and Carlisle was in the room, Esme following close behind him.

Even Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, armed with her pot of nail polish. She watched with a disdainful expression on her beautiful face.

"Edward?" Jasper said quietly, but his voice commanded attention. He had dropped his book, and was standing with palms towards Edward, as if in submission. "Are you alright?" he said, "Your emotions are haywire… I can't control them."  
"Is that all you do?" Edward spat, "Control me?"

"No, of course not," Jasper said, shocked.

"Well I am acting of my own accord, now," Edward replied icily. He turned back to Emmett.

Carlisle said Edwards name in a warning tone, but Edward ignored him.

"Are you going to attack me, Edward?" Emmett said softly.

Edward froze. He didn't move for a full minute, and then he staggered backwards like he was about to fall. I would never have expected that sort of movement from him; he was usually so graceful and precise. He sank back onto the sofa.

"I'm… sorry, Emmett," Edward said, "I don't know what was up with me… and that was rude. Please forgive me."

"Sure, sure," Emmett said, clapping him on the shoulder softly. "I forgive you."

There was silence. No one moved.

"Did you do that, Jasper?" Edward asked. "I don't know what made me angry like that."

"No, it wasn't me," Jasper said.

"I heard your thoughts, Emmett," Edward said. "But as you said, they weren't you. I don't know why I didn't believe you before. I don't know what came over me!"

He put his head in his hands, and began to tug at his hair like he wanted to pull it out.

"Stop it!" I said, trying to pull his hands away, but failing. He was too strong. He ignored me.

"What did I 'think'?" Emmett asked.

"You thought about hurting Bella." Edward didn't offer any more details, and no one asked for them.

"I would never do that," Emmett said seriously. "Never."

"I know," Edward said, his voice like a moan, and full of pain.

Suddenly, he stopped pulling at his hair. I looked around, and noticed that Edward and I were alone in the room. The rest of the family had respectfully left.

Edward stared down at me, standing up. His eyes were full of shock, and pain. Suddenly he spoke, and his voice was hard. It reminded me painfully of when he had left me… and that had ripped me apart.

_He would never do that again… _I thought.

"Bella," Edward said slowly, "I can't trust myself around you. I'm not safe."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, the panic rising.

"I can't stay with you. I can't be around you. My temper is uncontrollable! Look at what I almost did to Emmett!"

"Edward, please…"

He looked at me again, and suddenly left the room and went out the front door. The door swung behind him, and I ran forward to catch it before it closed.

Edward was outside, and approaching his Volvo. Suddenly, he picked it up, and with some insane reserve of manic strength, hurled it across the lawn.

_How the hell did he do that?_ I thought. I had seen his strength before, but it seemed to have increased tenfold. I didn't doubt that Edward could have ripped Emmett apart if he had wanted to before. I became slightly scared.

Edward turned back to me, and his gorgeous face was twisted in a grimace. His fists were clenched. He disappeared.

And reappeared, with the dented and broken car in his arms. With a roar, he compressed it until broken glass shattered and flew over the lawn. In less than a second, his precious Volvo was the size of a baked bean can. He chucked it towards me, and it landed at my feet. Metal was strung about his feet- the car had broken apart under the force of his hands. All that was left at _my _feet was the metal frame of the car. The crushed wheels were strewn across the lawn.

I couldn't imagine _why _he would have done this. He loved his Volvo. Maybe he had given it up just to prove to me how much he had meant his words from before. It made sense- give up the Volvo to save Bella- that was how I knew he would be seeing it. It was just like him.

However, the man standing on the lawn looked nothing like my Edward. His lips were tense, his eyes were hard, and the outline of his jaw was obvious. I could even hear a grinding which I guessed was his teeth.

The noise of Edward roaring and shouting and the noise when he _destroyed _his car had alerted the rest of the house. They appeared behind me, and squeezed past me in a microsecond to stand in front of Edward. Their faces were serene and odd, like they had all decided on something. They exchanged looks, and suddenly leapt forward at Edward.

Too fast for my eyes, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were on the other side of the lawn. I could only guess that Edward had thrown them over there, because they were getting up off the grass. How could Edward be a match for _four _strong and experienced vampires? How could he do that to his _family?_ Something had changed within him, I knew it.

"Get back, Bella," Jasper hissed. I couldn't move- I was frozen. I watched as Jasper feinted towards Edward and Alice jumped behind him. In an impossible movement of agility, Edward span and jumped out of the way.

"We wont let you hurt Bella," Alice said fiercely.

By this time, the other four vampires had returned to Edward. Emmett grabbed Edward's arm, and Edward tried to move. There was a massive screech, and with a scream, I realized that Emmett _had ripped Edward's arm off!_

The beautiful, perfect white limb was flung through the air towards me, and on an instinct, I ducked. It hit the light bulb on the porch above my head and shattered it. Glass fell like rain about me.

I stared down with terrified, wide eyes at the white granite arm that was now lying right in front of my feet.

The family of vampires had frozen, even Edward.

I couldn't rip my eyes away from the arm, and suddenly, it twitched.

The movement of it shocked me so much I screamed again, jumping backwards. I smashed my head into the door, and fell to the floor. I could feel the blood running down my cheek, and my vision was slowly going black. I shook my head violently and staggered upright. No one had moved, they were all staring at me.

_Waiting for me to scream and run, like a normal human, _I realized. I gingerly pressed on my head, and was met with a twinge of pain. I felt my face crease up.

Ignoring the pain, I looked up. Edward was staring straight at me, appalled. He looked like he was fighting not to rip _himself _up right now.

I leant down, and picked up his arm. I twitched slightly in my hands, and I pressed it against my chest.

Slowly, I began to walk cautiously across the lawn. I was aware that I probably looked like a flighty frightened rabbit right now, but didn't care. All I could feel was some weird emotion. With a start, I recognised that it was worry.

_Was Edward hurt? Did it hurt, not having an arm?_

I began to run, hoping to get his arm back to him as soon as possible. Suddenly, I tripped, sailing through the air and face first in a puddle of mud. The arm flew out of my hands- Alice caught it. She silently passed it to Edward.

I felt two strong arms about my waist… but it was not my angel. It was Jasper. He helped me up, and passed me to Alice, who enveloped me in a hug. She looked like she was protecting me against Edward, but Edward was obviously back to normal now, as his eyes were a whirl of shock, self-hatred and anxiety. He stared at me, and I looked back.

His dark gold eyes locked with mine for an impossibly long time. And then, as swiftly as a bullet, he ran.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Oooh, cliffie!  
8 pages on Word, I am so proud of myself! I happen to like this chapter, so tell me if you do too, or if you hate it!  
I welcome constructive criticism, and nice reviews!

Oh, and I'll post faster if I get lots of reviews :D

CullenLove


	6. Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXX

_His dark gold eyes locked with mine for an impossibly long time. And then, as swiftly as a bullet, he ran. _

**Bella's POV**

In a split second decision that was so unlike me, I acted. I couldn't just let him go. Leaving, he took my heart with him. Even if he had to rip it out of my chest, the result was inevitable.

And he had done just that.

I grabbed a fistful of the front of Alice's sweater and shook her harder than I had perhaps meant to. As if I could have hurt her, though! The idea was laughable.

"Tell me where he is going!" I shouted in her face, my voice frantic. Alice didn't flinch. "Goddamn it, Alice, tell me! I know you know!"

"He's heading for Seattle," she whispered.

Those words were all I needed.

I dropped Alice's sweater, and took a step back. "Alice…" I started, "Can I borrow-"

Before the words were even out of my mouth, she had dropped the keys to her Porsche into my hands. Of course, she had 'seen' this. I lowered my head in a gesture of thanks, and then raced for the car.

"Be careful, Bella!" I heard someone shout.

That was before the roaring of the engine cut out all sound, and I was away down the road, driving like a maniac, after my love.

The roads were empty, so I didn't have to obey speed limits, as there were no cops or other cars around. The needle shot quickly up to ninety miles and hour, and within another minute, I was going at one hundred and forty. I couldn't get the car to go any faster, and I knew that if I crashed the car now there would be no way I would survive. I would be a Porsche pretzel.

_I have to get to Edward before he does anything stupid! _I thought, taking a turn way to fast and skidding, the tyres squealing. I could smell burning rubber, but I didn't care. Even if I wrecked Alice's car, I would do it to stop Edward leaving. I could always take out a loan and buy another car for Alice, and spend my life in debt. Edward meant more to me than anything else.

I took out my phone from the bag that I had flung onto the seat, and dialled Edward's number. He didn't answer. I cursed and then rang Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"  
"Alice! It's Bella," I said, speaking way too fast, my words tumbling over each other, "I'm in the car. Where is Edward now?"

She seemed to understand me. "Shit Bella, where are you? He's running pretty fast."

"I'm almost in Port Angeles," I answered. I didn't know how I had got there so fast. Mostly it was because of the lack of traffic and the insane speed I was driving at.

"Edward passed through Port Angeles about four minutes ago," Alice answered.

"Oh _crap,_" was all I could answer. I spat another string of curses, until a thought struck me. "Alice? Did you see me finding him in a vision or not?"

"I don't know Bella! I've had about six visions since you left. They're all different. I don't know what will happen!"

"What did you see?"

"Mostly just short flashes," Alice said, avoiding the question.

I raced through a red light going through the centre of Port Angeles, and got a few angry honks from the other cars.

"How fast are you going?" Alice asked, "I can hear tyres squealing."

"I'm going at about one-hundred and fifty," I answered, expecting her to shout at me and demand I slow down in her precious car, but her answer was different.

"Is that all? Damn it Bella, you'll have to go faster!"

I stamped on the accelerator and yanked the wheel into a swerve to avoid an incoming car. More honks sounded, and I saw the guy stick his finger up at me in the rear mirror. I ignored it, and went faster.

"Edward's slowing down," Alice said, shock evident in her voice. "It's because he didn't want to run straight through a town, or people would see him! That gives you a chance to catch up with him."

"Thank god," I whispered, knowing Alice heard.

There was silence for a few minutes, apart from the loud roar of the engine. Then Alice spoke, her voice soft.

"Bella? Are you going to drive all the way to Seattle?"

"If that is where Edward is going," I answered fiercely.

"What about when the petrol runs out? Edward can run forever, Bella. He doesn't need petrol. He could run for two weeks straight if he wanted."

"I will follow him wherever he goes, then," I said strongly.

"How are you going to pay for the petrol?" Alice said, picking the major glitch in my plan.

"I have a card," I said.

"It's a debit card, Bella," Alice said, "It will run out. I can see it running out in only two day's driving. You don't have enough money on it."

"Shit Alice! This isn't what I need! I need you to tell me where the hell my boyfriend is and when he is going to stop!" I shouted at her. I almost hung up and threw the phone out the window when she spoke again.

"Bella, you have to stop driving right now! Pull over!"  
"No!" I said.

"Bella, I'm serious! Get off the road!"  
"Why?"

"I just got a vision of you crashing the car! Crap Bella, I saw you dying and killing a couple and their three children! Get off the road now!"

I pulled over, and jammed on the brakes. The force of the car stopping threw me forward, but the seatbelt dug into my neck, yanking me back. The car took about thirty metres to slow to a stop.

"What colour car are they in?" I said quietly.

"They're in a red Ford," Alice said.

I waited for two minutes, and then a red car appeared in the distance, also going rather fast. It zipped past me and I noticed that it was a Ford. Alice had been right.

_Those people almost died because of me, _I thought.

"You just saved their lives, Alice," I whispered.

"And yours," Alice said bleakly.

"Thank you," I muttered. Alice sighed loudly.

"I'm ringing Edward," Alice said. "I had an idea. It will work. I saw it working."

"What is it?"

"I'm ringing Edward, telling him you are coming after him and that I saw you in a vision having a car crash, but that you wont answer your phone," Alice explained. "That will stop him running. He will be pissing himself."

"Pissing himself?"

"Honestly, Bella, he will stop. He'll come sprinting back to save you. All you have to do is drive along as fast as you can and he'll think you are about to crash."

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't like the plan, but I couldn't think of anything better and I needed Edward. If this was the only way… I was prepared to do it.

"Bye Bella," Alice said, "I'm going to call him."

"Bye," I whispered, but she had already hung up.

I steered the car back onto the road, and accelerated back up to one hundred and sixty miles an hour. I needed to be going this fast, or Edward wouldn't believe the plan. I just hoped there weren't any other cars about to drive along here, or they and I were dead if I didn't react fast enough. _I need Jedi reflexes, _I thought to myself, and then cringed at my geekiness. I had liked the Star Wars films for a brief period in eighth grade, because I had thought Luke was cute. Not hot, just cute. And know I realized that Luke was _nothing _compared to Edward. My love was in another league, on another planet.

And he felt further away from me now than he ever had- like he _was _on another planet. I felt a tear streak down my cheek, and wiped it away angrily with my sleeve.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward?" I said into the phone when I heard him pick it up. I heaped stress and worry into my voice.

"Yes?" he said softly. He didn't seem to be listening, and I could hear the air rush past the phone as he ran. I could barely hear him speak, "What is it Alice?"

"Shit Edward! Pay attention to me! You have to stop _right now _and go back! Bella followed you in my car and she's going way too fast! And I just got a vision… and Edward… and Edward-"

"What is it?" Edward said, his voice urgent. He had stopped running, and I knew he was really listening now.

"I s-saw a vision of Bella… a v-vision of Bella in a _car crash_!" I screamed into the phone, breathing heavily. I sobbed for effect.

"WHAT?" Edward said.

"I saw a vision of Bella in a car crash! She hit another car and she was killed on impact! You have to go back, and stop her car!"

"Shit Alice! Are you serious?"

"YES! GO BACK NOW!"

"No…" Edward said, sounding terrified. I could tell he was running again, much faster than before if that was possible. "She can't die!"

And then the phone cut off.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxx

Yes, I know it's short (this chapter). But I can post them more often if they are short. By the way, I have coursework and exams very soon so I wont be posting as often. I'm sorry, but I need to get good marks!

**Please review!  
CullenLove**


	7. Grab My Hand NOW!

**I know I'm a very mean person and haven't updated this one for too long… and I am sorry!**

**I have been so caught up in my other story- 'Blood Berries'. The inspiration in my head was centred around that one, and I couldn't get ideas for this one. **

**But now I have… and I'm not doing my work just to get this one updated!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own… nope. No Porsche 911 Turbos for me… and no sexy Edward either. –sniff—**

**OOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

My phone was ripped out of my hands by the wind, and I didn't stop to retrieve it. I heard a smash as it hit the tarmac behind me as I dodged a tree on the side of the road.

_Bella, Bella, Bella… _

How could I have done this to her? I left her, again!

A voice in the back of my head told me it was for her own good.

_I'm changing, _I thought, _but it's not for the better, and I can't control it. _

What if Bella died? What if she hit that car, and _was _killed on impact, like Alice said?

What would I do?

_Ask Jasper and Emmett to 'get rid' of me? Of course, they wouldn't agree. And it's not everyday your suicidal brother asks you to rip him apart because his girlfriend has just died because of him!_

…_Because of him. _

_This __was __my fault. _

How could I have left her? Hadn't I messed her around enough, damaged her heart, left her bleeding and broken inside? How much was she hurting now because of me?

**Bella's POV**

_Please, PLEASE, let this work, _I thought as I stepped on the gas again. I swerved a car, reminding myself of a car racing video game. If Edward didn't come soon, then this crash was going to be authentic.

I'm surprised I'm not already dead, and sure as hell thankful the police haven't noticed me yet! But oh, it won't be long. Those people I almost crashed in to in that car behind have probably called the police. Oh yes, I can just hear their message.

"_Hello, yes. Police please. Yes. A problem? Yes, well… _

_THERE'S A MANIAC DRIVING DOWN THE INTERSTATE FIVE!"_

(A/N: I don't know if this is the right road, sorry, I don't live near!)

A minute passed. The needle edged up to one hundred and seventy. How much faster would the car physically go? I'd read somewhere that a Porsche 911 Turbo could go at almost two hundred miles an hour.

Two minutes passed.

Three.

Four.

"To hell with it!" I shouted. I stepped on the pedal again and pushed the car faster. _One seventy-five, one eighty, one ninety…_

I would sure be burning fuel this way. Poor environment! Poor debit-card. I could see the money beginning to drain away through the next few days, if this plan didn't work. It was all a downhill spiral from here.

_Two hundred…_

Oh no… the car didn't like this! I could hear the slight sounds of discomfort from the engine. Would it run out of fuel soon?

I was about to look down to check the fuel dial when a black shape popped up in the window beside my face, and I screamed.

I didn't think- I took my hands off the steering wheel and shielded my face. The car wheel spun, and I felt myself lurching sideways. I saw the black shape move, flitting round to the other side of the car.

It felt like the bottom had just dropped out of my stomach.

I screamed as I looked up out of the windscreen. Cars were ghosting past, veering off to try and get out of my way. I looked sideways to see a shattering of glass, the window had been smashed.

And then I saw a face more dear to me than my own.

Edward!

He was gesturing frantically to me- it was him who had broken the window. I could see him sprinting alongside the car, his feet blurring. Invisible to everyone else right now.

'Hurry up, Bella!' his eyes told me, 'come here, and get out alive!'

For some reason, I shook my head.

I wasn't being difficult, I knew that, but I did not know why I didn't want to get out of the car.

He had broken the window and stuck his arm through. He was going to pull me out the car before it crashed.

"Grab my hand!" he bellowed, his voice wild. His hair was swirling about his head like he was underwater, and the wind racing through the car was making my fringe whack into my eyes. They stung, and I could feel the windburn burning on my cheeks.

"BELLA!" he screamed.

I shook my head again, before realizing he had not meant what I thought he had. I thought he had been urging me again- get out now, come here!

But no- he had been warning me of the car that was spinning in my direction, its brakes locked in a fatal squeal…

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mwahahaha- cliffie!  
It's a bad one, I know… sorry!  
Tell me what you think- review!

CullenLove xxx


	8. Shockwave

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Yes, this is becoming my trademark disclaimer… I can't think of a way to spice it up- unless I put it to music! For this chapter, will you please listen to the song 'What Have You Done?' by 'Within Temptation'. If you don't like that band… then sing whatever song under your breath that you do like, you picky person!

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Hope you get what you want, as long as it's not at the expense of others! (So, you people who wanted to take over the world… sorry, but it's off the plan for this year!)

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

"_Grab my hand!" he bellowed, his voice wild. His hair was swirling about his head like he was underwater, and the wind racing through the car was making my fringe whack into my eyes. They stung, and I could feel the windburn burning on my cheeks. _

"_BELLA!" he screamed. _

_I shook my head again, before realizing he had not meant what I thought he had. I thought he had been urging me again- get out now, come here!_

_But no- he had been warning me of the car that was spinning in my direction, its brakes locked in a fatal squeal…_

Bella's POV 

"NO!" I yelled.

_No, not now! I'm too young to die!_

I heard a crash and Edward had yanked the door of the car off. What happened next was too quick for me to see, but in under a second I felt like I was falling sideways, too quick to be gravity, and a pair of stone-cold arms had wrapped themselves around me.

Was Edward going to pull me out of the car?

I looked up through the window screen, my eyes wide with fear. The car was going to hit us! There was no time!

I felt myself being spun, and Edward had braced his legs against the dashboard. In a movement that nearly broke my spine, I felt him yank me closer to his body, my head in the crook of his neck, my legs tangled with his, his arms covering every part of me they could.

We were curled together in a ball when the car hit us.

The last thing I felt was the shockwave vibrating through my body, and Edward's panting breath on my neck.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOO

MWAHAHAHA! I'm leaving it there!

No, don't worry… I'm not that evil!

Here's the next bit- your early Christmas present from me!

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I had to take the shockwave- I had to withstand the crash. My stone-cold body would not break, I was positive of that, but would the tension going through me from the impact vibrate my body so much, that pressed against me, every single bone in Bella's body be shattered beyond repair?

I _had to_ try!

I didn't see the car hit us, but I could hear the driver's thoughts.

_Oh my god! I'm going to kill them!_

He was probably right, but he should have used the singular.

The crash filled my senses- I could hear the squealing tyres, the impacting metal crushing Alice's car. I could smell Bella's tears, and the vampire side of my being anticipated the metallic tang of the blood that would soon fill the vicinity. I could see the blaring headlights, and could feel Bella's tear-stained face pressed against my neck.

The car flipped.

All I could hear was honking horns, and then air whistling as the car spun and spun in the air. Our bodies crashed against the ceiling of the car, my granite-like skin taking all the strain, and busting up the metal. I could feel the dent. I was surprised that I hadn't broken completely through.

Next came the crash- a splintering groan as the car was hurled into a tree. We fell through the branches, the small Porsche slamming into the ground. A shockwave rippled through me and the horn in our car blared.

I had to act fast- had Bella survived?

If her little heart stopped then it would be the end for both of us.

I uncurled myself inside the wreckage of the car- being careful to shield Bella from the shards of windscreen, which were scattered about the crushed interior. I put my ear to her chest, listening for her heartbeat.

At first, I couldn't hear anything, and absolute horror filled me from the tips of my toes to my hair. I felt like someone had taken one of those shards of glass and shoved it right through my heart.

But then I heard the sound that was my favourite in the entire world, the little regular beating of my human's heart. I sighed and closed my eyes, pressing her against my chest. She was unconscious, but alive.

I heard the sound of running feet- I had to get out of here fast. If people from the other cars on the motorway came to see us, they would wonder why I was unharmed, with not a single scratch or mark on my white skin!

I rolled sideways, punching my hand through the metal sides of the car. I then picked up Bella, bust my way out, and ran.

The freezing air whipping past my face numbed my body and stilled my thoughts. My mind was blank; my survival instinct had taken over.

_Save Bella, get out of here! Don't let them find us! Get help! Save Bella, save Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella! _

Can you say 'one-track mind'?!

_Had Bella broken any bones? I needed to get her to Carlisle, right away!_

_When would she wake?_

I had run for ten minutes before I heard a muffled groan. Next came a scream- so I knew she had woken. My heart tugged at the sound from her mouth, it was spine tingling and like the anguished wail of an animal.

"EDWARD!" she screamed. She still had her eyes closed.

Suddenly she began to beat her small fists against my chest.

"Take me back, you stupid angel!" she screamed at me, "I WANT TO SEE EDWARD! I don't want to die!"

"Open your eyes, Bella!" I shouted. She didn't hear me.

"STOP FLYING! YOU LAND RIGHT NOW!" she wailed, "I don't want to go to heaven without my love!"

"Oh, Bella," I whispered. This got through to her.

She cracked open an eye, and her beautiful brown eyes widened.

"Edward!" she whispered back. I felt her bury her face in my chest, breathing in deeply. Her small arms snaked around my waist and she hugged me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her as I ran.

She shook her head. Her voice was weak and trembled in the middle, "How d-did I survive?"

"I pulled us out the car."

"Once it had crashed?"

Her lashes were wet. I rubbed my hand lightly across her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Shh," I whispered. "Not now."

I felt her body melt against mine. I think she fell asleep.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Drop me a line if you liked it!  
(And by that, I mean a review!)

XxXxX


	9. Tasting The Wine

_I am very proud of this chapter. It is the end of the story now! Once you reach the end of this chapter… I Don't Know You Any More is finished! I hope you liked the story!_

_If you would like a sequel… which shows Bella's life as a vampire after Edward attacked her, as she and him adjust to the disaster that has befallen their relationship and the new things they can do as vampires together, then just tell me in a review. I already have lots of ideas for it so tell me if you want me to write it!_

_  
Disclaimer: _

_Me: I own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse!!_

_Edward: YOU DON'T!_

_Emmett: Stephenie_

_Alice: Meyer_

_Jasper: Owns_

_Carlisle: US!_

_Me: --grins--- I DO! I OWN COPIES OF ALL THREE BOOKS!_

_But I don't own sexy Edward… -sniff-_

_OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO_

_Previously…_

"_Are you hurt?" I asked her as I ran. _

_She shook her head. Her voice was weak and trembled in the middle, "How d-did I survive?" _

"_I pulled us out the car."_

"_Once it had crashed?"_

_Her lashes were wet. I rubbed my hand lightly across her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Shh," I whispered. "Not now."_

_I felt her body melt against mine. I think she fell asleep._

**Edward's POV**

I ran for four minutes, Bella light in my arms. Her weight made me run only a fraction slower, so we reached Port Angeles only a minute later than I would have on my own.

I slowed as the lights of the town came closer. I couldn't run at vampire speed where people might spot me. I slowed to a brisk walk on the pavement in the centre of the city. The shops were mostly closing up, but one electronics shop was still open, the multiple televisions in the window showing one scene only.

I jumped as I noticed the familiar dented metal… the smashed branches of the tree the car had fallen into… It was the news.

"…-was found in the wreckage and no sign of a driver or passenger anywhere. The police have been scouring the area to find the driver, who may be lying injured in one of the fields close by, but so far, there have been no leads and no bodies found. The car was a Porsche 911 Turbo, the paintwork yellow, but the police have identified nothing else. We will keep you posted for updates at the usual time of 12 o'clock and-"

I walked on, darting down a back alley. I couldn't risk people seeing me carrying what looked like a body.

_I wonder if Bella has any injuries I haven't noticed… _I thought. _I should have checked her over sooner. _

I looked down at Bella, and my heart fluttered. She looked so fragile, so weak… her body covered in multiple little scrapes and abrasions from the glass when the window screen had shattered. There were bruises already beginning to show on her arms and legs, which I assumed was from me holding her against me so tightly, to protect her from the impact of the truck.

I laid Bella down across my lap as I crouched in the back alley, and bent over her. I placed my head on her chest, my lips against her neck. And then I took a deep breath.

Her scent hit me like a solid brick wall. It blasted through my senses, sending my nerves wild and my mind into a frenzy. And then the sweet aroma of her blood filled my nose, so tempting, making the beast of thirst rise inside me. The burning at the back of my throat intensified, and I craved relief. I could feel my muscles tensing, and sharp venom pooling in my mouth and on my tongue.

I was going to die if I didn't taste some of her sweet blood. I couldn't control myself as I bent over her, and exposed her pale neck. Her skin shone like it was radiating light in the dampness of the alley. The flickering streetlamp illuminated my glittering sharp teeth periodically as it lit and plunged the alley into darkness.

But then she was waking up, her eyes opening, a sweet expression of confusion on her face at my closeness. And then she breathed on me again, and the scent smashed against me once more, physically knocking me backwards as my muscles clenched in a spasm of horror and overwhelming thirst. I felt the deafening roaring inside of me, and deep ferocious growls ripped their way out of my throat.

I couldn't stop myself! I hadn't hunted for way too long- she and I had no chance against my burning desire to kill her. I felt myself rising from the pavement, where I had fallen. She had gotten up too- and I saw a flicker of fear enter her eyes as she noticed my balled fists and open mouth.

I looked down at the ground, and saw the dark pool of her blood. A wound? Where had it been? I studied her with the sharp keenness of a hunter, and noticed the deep gash on her leg, sweet scarlet blood pulsing out of it. I lost it completely then- I felt a shudder run through me and was no longer myself.

My prey… my target… right in front of me.

A delicious meal… soon to come.

My snarls quietened… I knew I had won.

Why had I even fought in the first place? Surely, it was complete idiocy.

I heard a gasp shudder from the heaving chest of the human in front of me. She put her small, pale hand over her heart… and moaned like a wounded animal.

_I'm ripping apart from the seams, _I heard her think.

That was new! I vaguely remembered that she- that insignificant, weak human- had been the one exception to my power. Now, there would be no weakness in my power. I would be able to hear _everything. _

Was it because I had finally given up that her stupid thoughts were now running through my head?

_Just like a rag doll, _she thought as her breathing ripped through her and her heartbeat pulsed through her body. I could hear the sweet blood pounding through her veins… could almost see it pulsing in her neck and temple.

I strolled forward slowly, a twisted sneer pulling up the edge of my mouth. I would have her, and I would taste that blood, that blood that sang to me as I neared her. A saccharine symphony of her frail human life…

I saw her raise a hand to shield her eyes, as my skin sent glittering diamond patterns to strike the wall behind her.

"Am I too bright for you?" I drawled, my voice poison-cold. I laughed, my teeth sending more diamond shafts of light to strike her eyes.

"Edward?" she whispered, her voice croaky with fear.

I suddenly felt the need to reassure her she wouldn't be harmed. Oh the irony!

I slowly lifted my arms, and held my palms towards her at human pace.

"I am not going to hurt you," I smiled, stepping forward once more.

With terrified panic in her eyes, she stepped back. I could smell the hormones in her blood- _fight or flight? Fight or flight?_- her blood sang to me.

Her legs were shaking now, as I stepped closer. Her eyes were stuck in an expression much like a startled animal's. Humans weren't that different from animals… one drink wouldn't do much harm to their population. This human would die anyway… I was just making it slightly premature.

Her eyes appraised my body, even as her instincts screamed at her to bolt. I really had every weapon I could ever need- strength, speed, intelligence, smell- heck, even the sight of me was rendering her useless.

"Edward!" she said again, her voice wavering like the candle I could see in my mind as her fragile life. It was flickering… it wouldn't be long before I put it out forever.

"Edward!" she said again, begging, "This isn't you!"

I stepped closer to her, now only a few centimetres from her body. She'd left it too late to run. I had her now.

I pushed against her chest with my hands, forcing her backwards. I'd underestimated my strength… her body slammed against the wall. She seemed already to be loosing consciousness as she begged again for her life.

And then she professed her love for me!

How stupid could one human get? Didn't she _understand_? We were two different species, so far apart in worth and stature.

A smile stretched across my face, mocking her.  
"Well, I don't love you."

The fight immediately went out of her. I could see her resignment, flooding like a wave through her. She choked on air.

I slammed her back against the wall again, with even more force, and I heard a crack.

Her scream was cut short by my hand, jammed over her mouth.

When I saw the blood, my hand moved from over her mouth to against the wall, pinning her there. I shoved my thigh in between her legs, and could feel her breasts pressing against my chest. I ignored them- she wasn't what I wanted- it was the red liquid running down her face, through her hair, dripping from the end of her nose…

"You don't-," she whispered, "You don't mean that!"

"Oh," I said, the smile stretching even further across my face in anticipation, "I think I do."

"Please," she whispered.

Should I be merciful?

Yes.

No.

Maybe so?

I could at least make this slightly more enjoyable for her. I had the means of doing it.

I leant forward, and breathed out across her face. My scent swept over her, scattering her thoughts, momentarily dizzying her. Then I ran my hand down her side, stroking her tenderly as if to a lover. My hand slipped in between her thighs, and ran upwards until I reached her neck. A moan slipped out from her lips. At least I could give her this moment of pleasure.

I leant forward, as if to kiss her, but instead licked her cheek, tasting the blood.

It felt like an explosion of pleasure on my tongue, sating my thirst but at the same time heightening it. I had to have more.

"I am a perfect predator, am I not?" I said.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella whispered.

I leant back a little and looked at her face. She seemed to have recovered from the scent of my breath fanning across her face, and from the tingling feeling that spread through her body along with the pain. She _wanted _me, even when I was threatening her life like this! I was just playing with her.

"Oops," I purred, lifting a sultry eyebrow. I ran one of my fingers down her cheek. "I think I broke your skull! What a shame…" I whispered, "I shouldn't waste the blood…"

Bella struggled against my body, involuntarily grinding her hips against my groin. I felt a wave of anger that this human desire I was feeling should interrupt my vampire needs. I struck back at her, my cold skin striking her wrist like a knife.

"Edward," She breathed again, begging once more, her body squirming for escape, "Please. Don't kill me."

I contemplated letting her run, and chasing after her. I had always loved the chase.

I smiled again, deciding that the kill needn't wait any longer. I wanted to taste that blood _right now. _

I leant forward, jamming her against the wall, and brushed my nose with hers. She was petrified; her whole body was shaking like a leaf in an autumn breeze.

I felt her look up at me, and her eyes widened. She screamed, and I jammed my palm once again over her mouth. I knew what she was seeing- she was seeing the colour of my eyes changing. From butterscotch, to deep gold, to flaming orange, and then through bright red to startling burgundy.

"You see?" I purred. "One drop is all it takes…"

And then I leant forward to taste the wine.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you enjoyed this story! Review and tell me what you thought of the ending… and if you want a sequel!

Thanks for reading!  
CullenLove xx

Ps. This is my first finished story:D


	10. I Don't Know You Any More SEQUEL!

To the overwhelming number of people who reviewed… THANKS! I loved writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! 

**Due to demand (********), I will be writing a sequel! The first chapter will be up in a couple of minutes. The story will be called-**

**Tasting The Wine**

I hope you like it! Any ideas? Anything you think absolutely _has _to be in the sequel? Any unanswered questions? Tell me them now! I have ideas, but contribution would be sweet! Enjoy 'Tasting The Wine', dolls! 


End file.
